Sins of the Heart
by Frederick Aloysius
Summary: Kim, as her marriage begins to crumble, meets someone from her past and starts an affair. One shot.


"You're leaving early today, ma'am. Is everything alright?" the guard asked the lone occupant of the rather expensive Jaguar that had stopped in front of the security checkpoint to Global Justice Headquarters.

"No, everything's fine Jerry. It's just been a long week and I want to start the weekend early." She said it pleasantly enough, masking her true feelings from her employee, but underneath the happy exterior, Kim Possible, current director of Global Justice, was anything but.

As she carefully pulled out onto Elizabeth Director Way, named for the now retired predecessor of Kim's, the redhead should have been paying attention to the roadway, given the ungodly weather that Friday afternoon, but with the events of the past week, the blown mission in Jakarta and the three dead GJ agents, she desperately needed to push forward her weekly little ritual.

It was something that she had been taught from when she was a little girl was one of the greatest betrayals that one person can commit, but as the years passed, her black and white world suddenly became many different shades of gray. Besides, it was the only thing that made her happy anymore and as she reflected back on how it had happened, she realized that it was inevitable that something like this should come to pass.

Her husband was supposed to make her feel that way, she had believed with a sense of, not anger or hurt but simple confusion. The heroine had, after all, married her best friend from high school. They had gone off to the same college together, moved in with each other their Junior year, were married a few months after graduation. Three wonderful children came later and all was perfect with her world.

Then it began to happen. Her marriage seemed to start to slip into a rut. It was the same thing, day after day, get the kids up, get them to school, off to work, pick up the kids, make dinner, then off to bed and repeat, over and over and over again until Kim could no longer distinguish between one week and the next.

Her husband was no help either. Not that he was a bad guy, he never hit her or yelled at her or got drunk, but it seemed that he felt that now that he had gotten the girl, he could just sit back and relax, content to let the status quo reign. Gone was the romance that had once been the hallmark of their relationship, only to be replaced by flowers twice a year, on the obligatory Valentine's Day and their anniversary.

Such was life for the world famous teen hero until about three years ago when a chance encounter changed her life. She was out at the Middleton Mall, doing some shopping for herself, when she saw that the mall had gotten a new Williams & Sonoma store. Deciding to check it out, she moved lazily through the rows of kitchen supplies when she happened upon the last person she ever thought she would see again.

He looked incredible after all these years, much more handsome than she remembered, and she had thought he was cute back then. They had lost track of each other when he made the decision to go to Paris after high school to pursue his dreams. Not that she was surprised; they hadn't been exactly that close senior year. A few minutes of casual conversation led to an invitation to lunch, which was quickly accepted, and they took off to a small, quiet cafe that the redhead knew of.

They talked about their life since they had last seen each other, the ups and the downs. Unlike her, he had never married, throwing himself into his work with a passion. But he had learned everything that he was going to get from the French and he found himself longing for home, so he picked up one day recently and left for Middleton.

Kim listened with rapt attention at first, basking in a sense a happiness that she hadn't felt in some time just from being in his presence again. But she soon found herself listening less and less and staring at his body more and more, which even at 42 was still fantastic. The meal was over too quickly for her taste and she felt saddened by it. He walked her to her car, as any proper gentleman should, and they said their goodbyes with a quick peck on the cheek from him.

His kiss was innocent and platonic, but it stirred inside Kim something that quickly overwhelmed her senses. Without making a conscious decision to do so, she grabbed the back of his head and brought it down for a rather passionate kiss. She felt his initial confusion and then when he began to kiss back, and she willingly accepted his tongue as it grew in intensity.

Ninety minutes later, she found herself naked, lying on top of him in a motel room. He was sleeping, tired out from their afternoon of love making, and the redhead was totally at peace, enjoying the gentle up and down motion of his chest as he breathed. They made love twice more before they had to part ways, but not without the promise of seeing each other again. They exchanged phone numbers and several more kisses before Kim headed off for home.

That was three years ago and they had met at least once a week ever since. There were even several weekends thrown in and once an entire week in Paris, all excused as necessary work travel to her unsuspecting husband and kids at home. And as time passed, the sex rekindled a friendship, which eventually led to love.

All this reminiscing about how she had gotten to this point had taken her the entire way from the Global Justice complex to the hotel that they frequented. She had intervened in a matter on behalf of the hotel manager and a little arrangement had been worked out to preserve her identity. The redhead pulled into a parking spot and turned off her car, content for the moment to listen to the sound of the rain.

For her, this was always the worst part, the time when she felt the most guilty for her actions. Kim knew that having this affair was wrong, that she should just go home and never see her lover again, but that wasn't an option. Her heart was telling her that, while she was in love with another man, that same emotion was gone from her marriage, if it had ever been there in the first place.

The heroine sighed and, as always, got out of her car and headed for their usual room. To make matters somewhat worse for her guilt and infinitely better for her heart, they had begun talking about making their affair public and Kim leaving her husband. What was surprising to her was that when she had finally gotten the courage to talk about a divorce openly, she wasn't at all sad about it. Her husband would be fine, after awhile, and would meet someone that would love him they way he deserved. She should know, she had been the closest person to him for so long.

Yet, when the elevator dinged and opened to her floor, all thoughts of guilt and her life at home vanished as they quickly turned to the man just down the hall. That was where she belonged, she knew, and life was too short to be stuck in a relationship that was all ready dead. Her guilt forgotten for the moment, the redhead looked forward to the moments of bliss and years of happiness that were to come, spent with the man that was for her. Which, she supposed, was something that she should have realized back in high school.

She slid her personal keycard into the lock and twisted the handle, entering their room without introduction. The sounds of running water could be heard from the bath, and she noticed that he had ordered up some room service. Strawberries and champagne, very romantic.

Kim took off the jacket of her pants suit, tossing it haphazardly over one of the chairs and began nibbling on one of the strawberries when she heard her lover enter the room. He was dressed only in a towel, his spiky blonde hair still wet. They both smiled as she walked over for her first kiss of the day.

"Missed ya, KP," he murmured into her auburn hair as he pulled in her for another kiss. "I love you."

And Kim, completely content in the arms of the man she loved, the man that was for her, the man that had always been for her, responded in the only way that seemed appropriate.

"I love you too, Ron."

Author's Notes: This is the first one-shot I've done so I hope people like it. Just so everyone knows, Josh is her husband in this fic. Kim and Ron drifted senior year as her crush got blown out of proportion, and Ron went off to Paris to study cooking.

The idea for this was simple. Kim loved Ron in high school but crushed on Josh and she picked the wrong one. Now, years later, she is following her heart and going with Ron. The one thing I am curious about, and would like some feedback on, is people were supposed to think that she had married Ron and was cheating on him with Josh, not the other way around, despite the fact that it did happen the other way around. Please let me know if you were surprised, if you had a hint, if you knew outright, and how you liked the story overall.

Thanks for the feedback. Now I'll get back to FNS. Enjoy!


End file.
